


Nobody said it was easy

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, More Fluff, diana had to leave kara for reasons we need to figure out, more heartbreak, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: It was been months since Diana left Kara behind. Months of trying to find the truth behind Diana’s disappearance until Kara gets a glimpse of her at LexCorp Gala, hoping for some answers.or“I was worried about you, you know, until one day I realised that you don’t want to be found because you left me. You purposely left me and until this day I ask myself why, what did I ever do to you? I l….”I love you.She wanted to say it, but Kara already realised that she made a fool out of herself. She should have done the same, run away and never look back, but that’s not who she was.“Kara I…” This was not the time or place to talk about this, not here were everyone could see them. Not Kara as Supergirl, talking about their past relationship, talking about all the reasons why Diana had to leave Kara behind.orThisgifsetfromwonderswoman





	Nobody said it was easy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hundred different things to do / write, but I went passed this [gifset](http://wonderswoman.tumblr.com/post/156443499664/lets-play-a-game-caption-this-wonder-woman%20rel=)  
> more than once and I couldn’t help myself. I blame [ wonderswoman ](http://wonderswoman.tumblr.com/) for getting me out of my cage to write this for the two most badass superheroes of all time.

She was there, right in front of her. It felt like years since she last seen her. Kara was here as a reporter, it was part of her job but she never ever in a million years thought that she would see her again – Diana.  
  
It was not in National City; Kara went all the way to Metropolis for this. She stood out, like a lost puppy within the big city. It was spontaneous and even though she could just fly back to her apartment to get something fancier, she didn’t. She was still in her work clothes, her coat over the shoulders to make her suit disappear, hair down just to fit in a little bit more. Snapper needed her as a replacement for someone else who had better things to do on a Friday night and she needed this job. Kara couldn’t imagine not to work for Cat-Co anymore, so she flew here, after she got pressured into it, to take pictures, which was not her thing, and talk to people, which was not one of her strong suits as well.

No one cared about her, busy with Lex Luthor’s new invention.  
  
He talked about Zeus, something that made Kara cringe. It not only reminded her of Diana, she also knew that he made most of it up to make it sound better. Somewhere must have been a joke, but she wasn’t laughing, everyone else was except another person. Kara only saw the back, an exposed, muscular back, but it already got her attention. It looked so familiar, like something she stared at before and yet she couldn’t place it.

She was holding onto her notebook, fidgeting with her phone, trying to make herself useful somehow. She was supposed to take pictures, making notes, taking statements, but she felt so out of place.

And then she turned around and Kara almost lost it. It all happened within a blink of an eye, Kara looked up in the right second and Diana looked right into her blue eyes. The blonde gasped, finally realising that she knew this woman she was looking at earlier, it was Diana, Diana who left her behind, just like that and now she was here. Memories came back to Kara’s mind, like it was yesterday, hands, lips and promises until there was nothing. And now she was back.  
  
Just like that. No phone call, no text message, no nothing. Kara had no idea where she had been, why she left in the first place and now she was just standing here with her, in the same room. What if Snapper didn’t call her? What if Kara couldn’t come? Diana would just have left like nothing happened, like she did before, leaving a confused and heartbroken Kara behind. The blonde had so many questions, she was so mad at her for leaving her behind.

But Diana did not plan to give Kara a chance to answer any of her questions. She didn’t plan to have a reunion with Kara, she turned around and left. Kara was still startled, needing a second to get all motor functions running again, before she followed her. The blonde should have known better, she shouldn’t run after her like the lost puppy she was, but she couldn’t help herself, she needed answers and she needed to see her. Diana was quick, manoeuvring herself out of this room with such an ease, running down the stairs, knowing that Kara was unable to use her powers. That was always the difference between both women, Diana knew how to make an entrance, just like Kara, but she could get out of situations without needing her powers and that’s where Kara was struggling, leaving behind, bumping into people, before she could get another glimpse of her, before the amazon drove off in her car.

Kara had to make a decision; she could just let it go, forgot about Diana and move on or finally get her answers. Her glasses were off with a blink of an eye and she shot up in the sky, discarding all her clothes except for her Supergirl suit. Diana was not smart enough to put lead in her car but not even that would stop Kara, she memorised her heartbeat, she just stopped listening a long time ago.

The car came to a stop and when Diana was so close to enter her apartment, she heard a thump behind her. She could try and get out of this situation, but Kara found her and she would find her again, at some point she had to face her demons. The amazon put the keys back in her pocket, turning around to find Kara in all her glory. Diana couldn’t deny that she always loved how the blonde looked in her suit, cape waving in the wind, followed by her blonde locks, rounding up the perfect look.

“Diana.” It was breathless and it made the amazon shiver. Shiny blue eyes looked deep into her soul, making it unable for her to form a word. There was so much pain in Kara’s voice, so much heartbreak behind her eyes. She had an apartment right here in National City. Did she always had or did she recently buy it? How long did she live here for or did she never leave? Did she hide on purpose until Kara gave up, trying to find her, when she finally realised that Diana left her and nothing happened to her?

“Where have you been?” How long has it been? Months? Years?  Kara could not put a time and place on their last meeting. The last time she looked in those deep brown eyes, kissed those perfectly formed lips, when Diana was moaning in her ear.

“I was worried about you, you know, until one day I realised that you don’t want to be found because you left me. You purposely left me and until this day I ask myself why. What did I ever do to you? I l….” _I love you._ She wanted to say it, but Kara already realised that she made a fool out of herself. She should have done the same, run away and never look back, but that’s not who she was.

“So please just say something because I need to know.” Kara voice was thick with tears, waiting on the edge until they run over her cheeks. She barely could speak, barely could look at her, but she needed to let it out. It has been inside of her for months, always trying to be the strong one, rescuing people, while going after her daily job and now she couldn’t hold it in any longer, when the realisation hit her again – Diana left her. She left her behind like Kara never meant anything to her and it broke her heart all over again.

“Kara I…” This was not the time or place to talk about this, not here were everyone could see them. Not Kara as Supergirl and Diana as human, talking about their past relationship, talking about all the reasons why Diana had to leave Kara behind.

“What? What have I done to you?” Of course Kara tried to find the mistake within herself. She needed to know if she pushed too hard, if she said something wrong, it she was wrong all along.

“Nothing Kara, you did absolutely nothing wrong.” It was the truth and yet Diana realised that it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Kara.

“WHY DO YOU LEAVE?” She left and now she couldn’t even tell her why. Kara had no idea how she could just stand there like nothing happened.

“I can’t, not now…” Diana turned around, knowing that it won’t stop Kara. She got lost in blue eyes appearing right in front of her, filled with thick tears. She stopped the next one, stopping it from running down the already wet cheek. Her hand landed on that familiar family crest, caressing the skin on the blonde’s neck. Diana shouldn’t get sucked into everything that was Kara but it was so hard. She had to go, she never wanted to, but she had her reasons, Kara being here made everything so much harder. Diana wanted to kiss her, grab her, tell her how much she meant to her, but she shouldn’t.  
  
“I am sorry Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
